


Gorgeous

by JoyLove611



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, armin just needs to be loved (and he is), eren is whipped as all hell, incubus armin, mikasa is also whipped but not as much as eren, or some other sort of shape shifter idk, sasha's just there for the food (and her girlfriend)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyLove611/pseuds/JoyLove611
Summary: "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." The rest of the meal goes by with everyone making small talk, though I always caught myself from staring at Armin for too long, afraid he might catch me staring.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everyone sees person A as what type of person they think is attractive, but person B says they're the most beautiful person they've ever seen and describes them exactly as they really are.

**Eren's** **Point of View**

"Mikasa, I _really_ don't feel like being a third wheel on your not-date date," I groan, spreading my body out on the living room couch.

  
"Eren, it's not a _date_ ," Mikasa yells from her room, probably trying on different outfits, "and you won't be a third wheel, Sasha said she would bring a friend along."

"Oh, that's even _better_. I get to be on a double date with someone I don't even know." I duck away from the hair brush thrown at me. "Okay, geez, it's not a date. What'd you say it was? An outing with _a_ friend?"

" _Yes_ , Eren, there's nothing wrong with hanging out with a singular friend once in a while." I watch as she walks out of her room in the most date-like outfit I've ever seen her in. "So, what do you think?"

I hum, giving her a once-over. "Well, it's definitely the most dressed up I've ever seen you in."

"Is that bad?" she asks sheepishly, beginning to cover herself with her arms.

"Nah, I bet Sasha'll like it."

"Okay, well, I guess we can go now." She grabs my wrist and pulls me up and off the couch. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." She then proceeds to drag me out the front door and into her car.

When we arrive at the diner that we're supposed to meet Sasha and her unknown friend, Mikasa begins to get nervous. "What if I end up making a fool of myself while eating?"

"Mikasa, you're literally the neatest eater I've ever met, chill," I reply, pushing her from behind and into the front doors of the diner. We walk towards the counter where you reserve your table, say our names, and the waiter leads us to the table Sasha managed to snag for us in the crowded diner.

When we spot Sasha, we wave to her and she breaks out into a wide smile. My heart leaps out of my chest when I notice the friend that she brought with her. _Holy shit, he's gorgeous._ Her friend was a small, blond guy who could pass for a girl if you just glance at him. By the time we make it to the table, I'm already breaking out into a cold sweat. I slide into the booth, unfortunately sitting in front of the extremely cute guy who I may or may not have fallen for already.

"Mikasa, Eren, this is Armin," Sasha says, introducing the cute guy ( _Armin, gotta remember that_ ). "Armin, this is Mikasa, the friend I told you about, and this is Eren, her not-brother brother."

"Sasha, please, he's not my brother," Mikasa says, exasperated.

"Whatever you say," Sasha responds, already looking at the menu, "What are you guys feeling? Meat? Fish? Dessert?"

"Sasha, it's lunch time," Armin points out, a wry smile on his fucking adorable face.

"So? I can have dessert with my lunch if I want. Y'know what? I'm going with meat."

"You do realize that's all you ever eat, right?" I comment, picking up a menu for myself.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asks, glaring at me like I had just said the most offending thing ever.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should eat something from a different food group."

"Eren, she can eat anything she wants," Mikasa says, a frown on her face.

" _Thank you!_ Finally, someone who agrees with me!"

"I don't know, I have to agree with Eren," Armin says, glancing over to me--I avert my eyes so that I don't end up doing something stupid. "You should order some vegetables with your main course."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." The rest of the meal goes by with everyone making small talk, though I always caught myself from staring at Armin for too long, afraid he might catch me staring.

When the meal ends, we all split the bill, make plans for our next outing, and say our goodbyes. Though, Sasha and Mikasa were talking up a storm, so Armin and I were left in awkward silence while watching them talk.

I decide to break the silence by saying, "How'd you become friends with Sasha?"

"Huh? Oh, I met her while I was in high school. We ended up keeping in touch all these years," he responds, a fond look on his face.

"Do ya' like her?" I ask, preparing myself for "yes."

"What?!" he exclaims, face red. "No! What made you think that?"

I shrug and say, "You always had that fond look on your face while talking to her."

"I-I was just admiring how she had the courage to ask Mikasa out on a date."

"I knew it was a date." I sigh at how oblivious Mikasa could be. "I'm gonna have to tell Mikasa that if Sasha doesn't."

"Oh, I'm sure Sasha will tell her if she realizes there's a misunderstanding."

"You're pretty confident in her."

"Well, anyone can notice that they're in love with each other." I watch as he chews the bottom of his lips and as his face began to turn red. "I-I also noticed that you kept staring at me during lunch."

My entire face warms up and I look away from Armin. "You-you're very observant, huh?"

"Well, I'm used to people staring at me, so I began to notice things like that." I look at him, surprised by his sudden confession. That's when I notice that he had a sad smile on his face and was looking down.

"Why do you look so sad saying that basically everyone finds you attractive?"

He lets out an empty laugh and says, "Well, I never look like myself whenever people look at me, so it's not really that flattering."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, I'm what you call an incubus of sorts. So, whenever people look at me, I always look like someone that they would find attractive."

"Well, I had no idea that I was into blonds until I met you."

"Really? Most people see me as someone that they would consider God."

"Well, I've never had an ideal type. I just never really had those type of feelings for someone."

"Wait, explain to me what I look like--in great detail." He then looks up and stares straight into my eyes.

"Really? Okay." I observe him and hum. "Well, you have blond hair--in a bod cut--big, round light blue eyes, a cu--a button nose, light freckles, and a small frame." I move in closer, trying to see if I could point out anything else, when I notice that he had a wobbly smile on his face and seemed to be holding back tears. "Wh-what's wrong?! Did I do something wrong?!"

He brings his hand up, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes, but they end up falling anyways. "N-no, it's just-just that nobody's ever been so close to describing the real me before, and I guess I just kinda got emotional."

"Wait, I can see the _real_ you?"

"I mean, it sounds pretty close, but I'll never really know until you describe every aspect of my body." He gives me a bright smile and turns towards Mikasa and Sasha, who were still chatting with each other. "Sasha! I finally found someone who can see the real me!"

Sasha stops talking to Mikasa and looks over to us, eyes wide and mouth open. "Are you sure? What he'd say?!"

"He described my face perfectly and said my body was small, which nobody has ever said before!"

"Oh my God, Armin I'm so happy for you!" She then runs towards us at full speed and tackles us into a bear hug. "Who would've thought that it was Mikasa's not-brother brother who would be the chosen one."

"First of all, I'm seriously not Mikasa's brother--"

"Whatever."

"--Second of all, I'm not the chosen one. I just so happen to be able to see Armin as who he really is."

"Which is why you're the chosen one," Mikasa says, walking towards us, a grin on her face.

"Mikasa, please, stop siding with your girlfriend already." Sasha lets out a giggle and Mikasa's face flares up.

"This is nice and all, but can you please let go? I can't breathe," Armin speaks up, patting Sasha's arm, which was currently strangling him.

"Oh, sorry." She lets go of us and backs up, a goofy smile on her face. "Anyways, I'm glad that you guys are together already on your first date."

"Sasha, we aren't dating!" Armin shouts, face red.

"Really? I thought we already established that with the whole chosen one thing," I confess, eyebrow quirked.

"I mean, if you want to..." he mumbles, glancing over to me, shyly.

"If I want to", Armin are you high? Of course I want to!" I then pick him up and twirl him around. "I get to date someone who is just right the way they are!" He lets out laughs of pure glee and wraps his arms around my neck. I place him back on the ground and rest my forehead on his shoulder.

"But first, let's go on a date, just the two of us, and get to know each other," Armin mumbles, petting my head.

"Anything for you, gorgeous," I reply, breathless.

"Oh my God, Eren, please." He then giggles and pushes me away so that he can bend over and laugh.

_I'm dating an angel._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it was too rushed, but I was brain dead while writing this, so please don't hurt me.


End file.
